My Love
by nyrgirl
Summary: ***AN ENZO AMORE STORY*** Taylor hasn't had luck with guys but one day that changes. Three part series.


**This is a short story about my my oc Taylor and Enzo Amore this takes place in his teenage years**

* * *

Being hurt by a boy is not an option anymore. My heart has been through enough in the last year. Many guys came and left without a word. The most recent one has been the worst. It seemed like that guy could have been the one. He seemed perfect to me. My friend kept on telling me to just forget him and that he wasn't worth it. I couldn't say that. She didn't understand that he was the only one. She has a boyfriend already who is amazing. I just want that for myself. Then one day it happened, I got the best guy. It didn't start out all sunshine and rainbows. He wouldn't be my first choice on a count of his personality. He is very loud and over the top. A polar opposite is what we are. He wasn't the crazy boy who I met, he was mine.

I sat in my room sad. Another guy I was talking to just disappeared. It's only been a week, but he made me think that he actually liked me. I'm over it.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I said with really no context to my voice.

"Kristin and Jay" she said it like I was supposed to know she was coming.

They walked in. I sat up in my bed and turned to them. "You're coming out with us" Jay smiled.

Kristin nodded her head in agreement.

"Why, where are we going?"

"Just to get out and have some fun. Jay's cousin Colin is having a party at the Jersey Shore."

"Do I even have a choice?" I shook my head.

"Well…no" Kristin grinned. I stood up and walked over to her. "Help me pick something to wear."

She nodded. Jay left to go in the car.

I told Kristin about the newest casualty. All she said was 'there are plenty of other guys and a lot will be at the party.'

I rolled my eyes at her. She said the same thing about their being plenty of other guys out there. She thought it was giving me hope, but now it was just annoying.

We got there around 6. Nobody was there except us, Colin and one of Colin's best friends, Enzo. We were an hour early. I liked being early rather than late with everyone staring at you like they've been waiting.

Kristin was with Colin and Enzo. Jay came over to me after saying hi to his cousin.

"Tonight is not the night to just stand there" he chuckled.

"I know, my head just feels cloudy."

"You remember my cousin right" he walked me over to him. Colin was really tall so I looked up at him. He was like a foot taller. "Hey" I smiled.

"Hey, Taylor, nice to see you again" he said in a thick New York accent.

"Nice to see you too" I smiled. He opened his arms for a hug, I didn't decline.

"Yo Zo, come here" he yelled to his friend. "This is Jay, girlfriend's best friend."

Enzo looked confused. You could tell he was trying to piece it together.

"Oh I see. Hey Jay's girlfriend's best friend" he nodded. Colin nodded because Enzo wasn't too sure he said it right.

"Hi Enzo" I laughed.

"What's your name gorgeous?" he smiled. He was very loud and crazy. I could tell he was a wild one. We're in his house. He lives at the Jersey shore, Colin lives in Queens, New York. He turned to Colin and put his thumb up and smiled. Colin nodded and laughed. He walked away so I could talk to Eric.

"Taylor" I smiled.

"So Kristin is your best friend?"

"Yep, ever since 3rd grade" I nodded.

"That's cool. Where are you living right now?"

"Brooklyn."

"Oh so like Jay" he nodded.

"Yep."

"I don't feel like I should talk to you, you probably have a boyfriend that gets jealous easy." He laughed. He too has a thick accent, but his is really Jersey. It hits you in the face like a 1000 pound weight.

"Nah, you're good" I smiled.

"Really? Damn, you're fucking beautiful" he smiled.

"Um…thanks" I blushed.

"Excuse my language" he laughed.

"No problem" I nodded. I heard Kristin call me and all I thought was 'thank God.' I didn't know what to talk about with him. He was kind of annoying. My personality is completely opposite to his. We couldn't possibly have anything to talk about.

"See ya" he said then I walked away.

I walked over to where Kristin was with Jay. They were talking about what they were going to do for vacation. "You called?" I went up behind her.

"Saved you. You looked annoyed by Enzo."

"He's just very loud and I felt awkward." I looked at the floor then up at Kristin.

"Let's just have fun tonight" Kristin put her hand on my back comfortingly.

We went to the beach for the party. I stayed by Kristin and Jay. The night is nice and the party so far has been fun. I met some pretty cool people. They had a barbecue and a bon fire at night.

During the fire Enzo came and sat next to me. At first I wanted to ignore him, but honestly it was hard to ignore him. I looked at him. I actually took a close look at his features from the side. He had an amazing bone structure. I know that's weird to notice, but that's who I am. I take in everything that I see; it's one of my favorite things about myself. "Hey" I made the first move which was odd.

"Hey Taylor" he basically shouted. He put his arm around my shoulders. I looked down at his arm then back up at his face. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's been fun" I smiled.

"That's good can't have a pretty girl like you upset." Tell that to all the guys I talked to in the past; I thought to myself.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course, all girls don't deserve to be upset. Especially a girl like you."

"Girl like me?" I looked at him questioningly.

"I can see in your eyes that you're very caring. Someone should care about you like you care about others."

"Wow, that was sweet" I smiled.

"Ah, that's the kind of guy I am." I laughed.

"Well then you are one great guy" I smiled. He smiled back at me. I realized his arm was still around me when he pulled me a little closer to him.

It was time to leave. Kristin, Jay and I went over to Enzo and Colin. They were cleaning up some cans on the floor.

After going over to Colin, I went to Enzo. He wasn't so bad of a guy. He was hell of a lot nicer than other guys. "See you" I smiled.

"Yeah, we should chill sometime" he smiled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. "I'm just going to go for it" he looked me in my eyes. I just knew what he wanted. His lips had like a gravitational pull. When my lips met his it was great. He held me by my waist. I was nervous about him and I possibly becoming something. And again I'm getting ahead of myself.

"See ya around" he smiled and handed me a piece of paper.

I opened it to reveal his number. I already knew he wouldn't just leave me off with a kiss. He showed to me that he wasn't the type of guy. I could tell he was not the type of guy that I was used to.


End file.
